reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LyHungViet
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:LyHungViet page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Quick Question Hello - Hey, since you're so good at finding info on the Chinese characters, maybe you could help me out. I have a pic of the guy who's the dealer at the Blackjack table in the Blackwater Saloon (downstairs from the player's safehouse) and he's definitely Chinese, but other than that, I know nothing else about him. Well, except that he tries to entice me to play by calling me a "handsome Blackjack player" whenever I pass the table. But I have no idea what his name could be? Any chance you might know it? If not, no biggie, but you seem like the person to ask. :) Cheers! - JackFrost23 21:12, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I put up the Blackjack dealer in place of Wong Bing on the Chinese Immigrants page. :Cheers! ::Well, I still haven't found his name, but I do have some quotes: ::"You look like a Black player, a handsome Blackjack player! Yes!" ::"These cards are ready for your hand! Yes!" ::He seems to say "Yes!" after almost everything... :D ::- JackFrost23 05:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sam Wah Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I replaced the pic you posted of Sam Wah with one that's a bit bigger and has more light. You can now clearly see his facial features and hat he's wearing. Hope you like it. ;) -JackFrost23 20:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Single/Multiplayer gang confusion LyHungViet, I noticed the issue this morning with the Treasure Hunter page where your edits were undone due to a distinction between the single player gang and multiplayer playable characters. When there's confusion like this over the intent of a page, I think it's good to add some clarifying text so that others don't waste effort doing the same thing in the future. I've made some text changes to a few pages to try to help clarify this distinction. If you have a chance, I'd appreciate your feedback on whether you think they are helpful. I wrote a section on Hobbes talk page detailing what I did. I'd like to do the same to other similar pages if it's helpful. 2ks4 22:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Andrea Muller Quote Mate, it's no problem. I don't have an encyclopedic knowledge of all the quotes from Red Dead Redemption. I constantly find myself watching the cut-scenes on Youtube so I can make sure I'm right. It's no problem. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sam Wah Laundry No worries, man, I'm with you and Link, I think the pic should be on the page. I defended keeping a pic of Walpi, Arizona on the Torquemada page for the same reason: It's clearly an inspiration for the in-game version. Hopefully I can get Hobbes to see it as that and we can have the trivia bit AND the pic. Cheers! - JackFrost23 21:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC)